1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to highway markers and more specifically it relates to an improved road barrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous highway markers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to warn and alert drivers of hazards created by construction or maintenance activities in or near the traveled way and to guide and direct dirvers safely past the hazards. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,496,904 to Rimkus; 3,916,816 to Fitch; 3,952,690 to Rizzo et al; 4,083,033 to Kulp et al and 4,157,210 to Mesman are all illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.